


Microfic - 10th Doctor/Jack

by Raura



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:24:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raura/pseuds/Raura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Microfic of 10th Doctor and Jack in different categories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Microfic - 10th Doctor/Jack

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this few years ago when I was still a Doctor/Jack shipper. It's originally an old challenge from livejournal. The rule is to write 10 different categories of fic, and each in 10 words or less. Apparently, I fail in the length. Hope you don't mind! I had planned written a proper fic about Doctor and Jack but lacked of inspiration. This seemed a temporary solution.

**1) Angst**

When seeing Jack caressed Tardis' column, Doctor was worried someday he would find some kind of body fluid that wasn't supposed to appear in the Tardis.

  
 **2) Fantasy**

Being together with Doctor ensures one a new boyfriend every few year. Jack couldn't help licking his lips while thinking of that.

  
 **3) Crossover**

"It was him! That's the man who took my sister!" shouted Mulder.

 

**4) Death**

[Jack, lying on the floor]  
"Get up, Jack! I know you're already back! We have to run now!" yelled Doctor.

[Doctor, lying on the floor]  
"New boyfriend! New boyfriend!" Jack shouted inside.

  
 **5) Fetish**

Jack finally figured out why Doctor wasn't keen on getting a male companion. He had already got one, the Tardis.

  
 **6) First Time**

"It was my first time having sex with a man with a noisy chest." commented Jack thoughtfully, without noticing Ianto's jealous face.

  
 **7) Gary Stu**

Doctor felt that going out with Jack was like walking with a unleashed, handsome dog. He ran toward other people on the road and "said hello" to them and they just loved him. He had always had to called Jack out loud once or twice until Jack came back.

  
 **8) Kinky**

Actually, Jack's next target wasn't the Tardis. It was the sonic screwdriver.

  
 **9)Smut**

While Doctor was kissing Master and running his right hand over Master's pants, Jack was about to enter Doctor from behind.

  
 **10) RPS**

"Open your mouth, David," said John Barrowman, smiling and raising a fork with a slice of a cake on it. But he started to run when David's face came closer. "Hey, come and get it, come and get it!"


End file.
